


“What if I don’t see it?”

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Aurion thinks about everything Xhaira has told him since his sudden return to The Source.





	“What if I don’t see it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Super short this time, and obviously sad. Things get better very soon, I promise.
> 
> **Just a note: The next part is NSFW. I haven't written it out yet but the prompt and the idea has turned down a road with Sexual Content. I'm not sure if it'll be Explicit or Mature, or if it ends up being Implied for the most part, but I wanted to give a heads up anyway since this entire thing has been G/Teen. 
> 
> There will be a story relevant thing happening in that but I will make a note to put it either at the end notes so readers can skip, in the beginning notes of the next part, and/or within the chapter it connects directly to. 
> 
> Okay, I'm done talking now. Thanks for reading!

Aurion felt numb as he lay there, unable to sleep as he recounted the past few hours in his mind, Xhaira sprawled across his chest. His soulmate had explained in detail --horrendously heart wrenching detail -- the extent of his condition and the possibilities that lay before him. There was no sugarcoating, no attempts to soften the truth.

Xhaira was going to die if they didn’t find a way to relieve him of the Light without transferring it to another being. Xhaira was going to  _ die _ .

Aurion’s mate was an optimist; a selfless optimist, at that. He tried to get Aurion to see the possible positive outlooks, although he couldn’t lie and say that everything would be fine. Xhaira knew his limits, and knew that he’d reached them. But he refused to dwell on his impending death and sought out Aurion in an attempt to have his life back, if only for a brief moment.

“What if I don’t see it?” Aurion whispered into the dark. There was no answer.

**Author's Note:**

> After this point I'm taking liberties with the canon story/lore. Not much will change but I allow some things to happen that technically shouldn't.


End file.
